


Weve Both Got Some Explaining To Do

by SailorPunkSenshi



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M, POV video, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPunkSenshi/pseuds/SailorPunkSenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is bored one day and decides to envelop himself with some porn and finds a surprise in the form of POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weve Both Got Some Explaining To Do

'I'll talk to you later!'  
'Okay. See you.'  
Thomas sent his last message, read Guy Man's and closed the email. Sighing of boredom he thought of what there was to do. Dishes? Check. Laundry? Done. Vacuum? Sure.  
-  
Finishing the last patch of carpet Thomas went over his mental list again. He was good on chores, nothing else to do but perhaps-  
Thomas thought about it and decided sure, why not. His parents weren't home and his grandmother was coming over much later.  
Thomas walked back to his computer, typing a broad search into his usual search engine site. After scanning over a few videos he narrowed his search down to 'POV'. Videos and videos of countless people going down on each other. Thomas unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. He clicked on one of a man on man but only a few seconds in did he see what he never thought he would. His own best friend, Guy Manuel, licking and sucking a condom clad penis. Thomas blushed wondering if he should turn it off, continue to obverse or -  
Guy Man licked the slit, moaning like a true whore. He lifted the penis, kissing down until he reached the scrotum.  
Oh that was it. Thomas took out his own erection, softly pumping himself.  
A hand slid through Guy Man's hair, petting him as Guy Man' looked up with beautiful doe eyes.  
Thomas moaned, not admitting to himself that he'd love to grab Guy Man's hair, to watch him touch himself, to maybe make a video of their own.  
The video wasn't long enough for Thomas to finish, so he had continue on his own. Tightening his grip, sliding a finger to penetrate himself, he thought of Guy Man. How close to heaven he was. Just a few more grunts and pumps and Thomas had come loudly. Guy Man on his mind and tongue.  
\-----  
'So, you still into that girl?' Guy Man laid on Thomas's bed, throwing a rubber band ball to the other.  
Thomas caught it and threw it back. 'Non, I kind of am over girls for a while. Focusing on other things.'  
'Oh?' Guy Man caught the ball and tossed it on the bed. 'Hey, can I use your computer for a second?'  
'Sure.' Thomas laid back on the carpet and closed his eyes. Guy Man sat at the desk and turned on the computer. The internet was left open.  
'Thomas?' Guy Man squeaked out. 'What's this?'  
Thomas lifted his head. A moment later his face was white as he saw Guy Man's video was still online. Braving his own storm Thomas stood up and walked over to Guy Man, hovering over the poor boy's tense body. 'I could ask you the same thing.'

'I- I see you rated it four out of five stars.'  
'I see you're very good with your tongue.'  
Guy Man looked back to Thomas, and smiled. 'Is there something you're insinuating?'  
'Do you still own a video camera?'  
'Oui.'  
'Do you want to sleep over?'


End file.
